I Got a Trekkie Feeling
by MirrorFlower and DarkWind
Summary: Pike gets a message from Spock. It was the last thing he ever expected to get from the Vulcan. Hilarity ensues.


**T'Slash: **This is the result of too much stress and… well a pretty music video saw on TV. Planed it out last night…writing it today/tonight. Tomorrow is the last day of regular classes so only Finals left to go! If I can survive it will be a miracle! Also if you watch the Today Show I've got a feeling it will make more sense…what I did. Also this was just totally for fun! So I hope it gives you some laughs!

**Disclaimer: **I would rather work on the Enterprise then own Star Trek.

**I Got a Trekkie Feeling**

Pike stretched as he just got up. His legs still sore from his physical training the day before so that he could learn to walk again. After pouring himself some coffee he sat down in front of his computer, checking his emails seeing one from Spock.

"Great what has Jim done now," Pike moaned, rolling his eyes. Two years into their five year mission and the two still couldn't get along. Sending Pike complaints about the other at least once a month in Spock's case and three times a week in Jim's. Pike sighed, resigning himself to a long lengthy but logical complaint about the Captain.

"What the?" Pike said, taking a double tack as he saw a video load up instead of a complaint. The music started up right away.

_The door to the bridge showed up on the screen, a redshirt smiling as he walked away from the camera holding out a cutout before the door opened. Revealing Yeoman Janice Rand as well as three of her other colleges. One held a coffee mug, the other a watermelon, the last one with a giant number one finger while Janice held a pot of hot tea in her hands, each of them moving their hips to the beat._

_ The video continued as the four stepped away. The bridge was light up as the camera zoomed in on Chekov and Sulu at the helm, both of them moving to the beat as the pressed some buttons, smiling directly at the camera before it swept away, catching all the stations, each person moving to the beat before one of the security guards stepped forward, pointing towards the Captain's chair. The camera followed the hand as it zoomed in on the back of the Captain's chair. _

_**I've got a feeling**_

_Jim sung as he turned around in his chair, legs crossed, a cocky smirk on his face. Before he reached over, poking the newly appeared Spock at his side._

_**That tonight's gonna be a good night**_

_ Jim continued, smiling as he stood up. Spock looked towards the camera a small smile spreading across his face. _

_**That tonight's gonna be a good night**_

_ Spock sang the smile widening as he zoomed in on the two, both smiling before it turned away, an ensign in gold appearing before the turbo lift._

_**That tonight's gonna be a good good night**_

_ The ensign sang as they entered the turbo lift, two redshirts on either side of them, moving to the beat again. _

_**I've gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night**_

_**That tonight's gonna be a god night**_

_**That tonight's gonna be a good good night**_

_ The three continued to sing as the turbolift went down. One of the female redshirts jumping up and down in the turbolift as they danced around the side, moving so that they were positioned by the door. The two males smiled at her before joined her in the jumping around, their hands up in the air as the lift came to a halt and the doors opened. _

_**I've gotta feeling (Woohoo) that tonight's gonna be a good night**_

_**That tonight's gonna be a good night**_

_**That tonight's gonna be a good good night**_

_ The three from the turbo lift stepped aside and two more yeomen took their places. Smiling as they moved down the hallway four more crewmembers joining them. The smiled as the camera turned around, following another group. _

_**I've gotta feeling (Woohoo) that tonight's gonna be a good night**_

_**That tonight's gonna be a good night**_

_**That tonight's gonna be a good good night**_

___Three security guards stood to the side, dancing around their hands in the air, some just running in place. The male in the group smiled as he picked up a PADD walking backwards as he sung it, the door behind him opening up leading him into the science department and the labs. _

_**Tonight's the night**_

_**Let's live it up**_

_**I got my experiment**_

_**Let's speed it up**_

_ The scientist sang, crazy hats on their heads the PADD that the security guard had just handed them tossed into the air, away from the Camera. The all jumped up and down, moving to the beat, huge smiles spread across their faces. One of the more senior members smirked as he pointed towards a beaker, turning the heat up. The camera continued to move around the room, the Camera man easily moving between the bodies, capturing ever member of the science team. _

_**Go out and grab it**_

_**Like Oh My God**_

_**Jump off that sofa**_

_**Let's get get On**_

_ The science officers continued to smile as the camera went around, reaching out to grab their tests! The camera went around their heads before headed back to the door they came from. A lone crewmember in blue stood their, her blond hair held back in a tight bun. _

_**I know that we'll have a ball**_

_**If we get down **_

_**And go out**_

_**And just lose it all**_

_ She smiled as she backed up, her hands moving, putting emotions into her lines, and a smile still on her face. She walked towards a jeffy tube, smirking as she fell to the floor. The camera focused in on the tube, seeing another woman, this one an Andorian her short white hair and redshirt standing out. _

_**I feel stressed out**_

_**I wanna let it go**_

_**Lets go away out Spaced out**_

_**And losing all control**_

_ She said, smiling as the camera followed after her, down the jeffy tubes. Her hands moving up to close around her hair as she pulled, still walking backwards, eyes focused on the camera. The smiled as they turned a corner her hands going up as she yelled the last line and the door behind her opened up. _

_**Fill up my cup**_

_**Mazel tov**_

_**Look at him stabbing**_

_**Just get on OUT**_

_ Nurse Chapel and her coworkers sang, laughing as they took center stage, pointing towards McCoy as he leaned in stabbing the redshirt besides him with a hypo spray. The other nurses smiled at their boss, jokingly backing away. The camera continued to move. _

_**Let's save the crew**_

_**We'll bring them back**_

_**Let's burn the ship**_

_**And then we'll do it again**_

_ The other Doctors smiled, jumping to their feet. The camera continued capturing the nurses smiling as they danced. It continued on down the line the nurses throwing their hands to the ground before smiling as the camera man left the room. _

_**Let's do it**_

_**Let's do it**_

_**Let's do it**_

_**Let's do it**_

_**And do it**_

_**And do it**_

_**Let's live it up**_

_**And do it**_

_**And do it**_

_**And do it do it do it**_

_**Let's do it**_

_**Let's do it**_

_**Let's do it**_

_ Aki stood outside the doors, a PADD turned facing the camera the sign flashing Let's Do it over and over again as he ran backwards thought the halls, crewmembers holding up signs saying Do It on either side of him. He smiled as he entered the turbo lift, one of the people holding the sign pushing the button before the starts shoving the signs into the Camera, each face laughing. The doors opened up and the camera man followed down the path of signs, each face smiling brightly before the entered the recreational rooms. _

_**Cause I've gotta feeling (Woohoo) that tonight's gonna be a good night**_

_**That tonight's gonna be a good night**_

_**That tonight's gonna be a good good night**_

_ The crewmembers smiled at the camera, most sitting down a cup of coffee or tea before them. A group of three, all in gold shirts, stood in the middle backing up slightly, their arms hanging as if dead as they lead the camera deeper into the room and away from the door. _

_**Cause I've gotta feeling (Woohoo) that tonight's gonna be a good night**_

_**That tonight's gonna be a good night**_

_**That tonight's gonna be a good good night**_

_ They continued leading them though the rec. rooms, the camera swerving around, making sure to capture everyone before it entered a turbo lift, two redshirts entering with it. Smiling as they balanced on anti gravity boots before the door opened. _

_**Tonight's the night (Hey)**_

_**Let's live it up (Let's live it up)**_

_**I got my ship (Hey)**_

_**Let's speed it up (Let's seed it up)**_

_ Another group stood in the hallway, five of them holding up pompoms rocking them to the beat, the camera continued down them. Three held up a replica of the Enterprise laughing when they heard Jim's voice over the intercom yelling HEY. The group continued until Kevin Riley smirked, pressing a button and it came to life, speeding though the open doors. _

_**Go out and smash it (Smash it)**_

_**Like Oh My God (Like oh My God)**_

_**Jump off that sofa (C'mon)**_

_**Let's get get OFF**_

_ The communication experts smiled, one taking a bat and knocking the replica out of the sky. The people around her gasped, yelling out oh My God! More jumped off their chair, their hands linked together. Through it all the camera continued, capturing each face._

_**Fill up my cup (Drunk)**_

_**Mazel tov (L'chaim)**_

_**Look at her dancing (Move it Move it)**_

_**Just take it OFF**_

_ One of the communication ensigns held up a cup, laughing as their friend filled it up. Three more held up bottles of what looked like Romulan Ale, all laughing giddily. Three men smiled, pointing towards a dancing Uhura. She smiled at the camera, laughing as she moved aside one of her subordinates pulling his pants off, showing his bright Enterprise underwear before the door opened again. _

_**Let's paint the ship (Paint the ship)**_

_**We'll shut it down (Shut it down)**_

_**Let's burn the roof (Wowowowooo)**_

_**And then we'll do it again**_

___More crewmembers stood outside, paintbrushes and a fresh can paint in their hands. The Camera zoomed in on the pink color before continuing, as three people punched the ground, laughing as the others threatened to burn the roof, one holding a flamethrower. _

_**Let's do it **_

_**Let's do it**_

_**Let's do it**_

_**Let's do it**_

_**And do it**_

_**And do it**_

_**Let's live ti up**_

_**And do it (Dot it) and do it (And do it) And do it do it do it (And do it)**_

_**Let's do it**_

_**Let's do it**_

_**Let's do it do it do it**_

_ Cupcake stepped forward, holding up another PADD that flashed Do it as he ran down the hallway, taking them up the Jeffy tubes, the crewmembers holding the Do it signs on either side of him. They shook the signs, moving themselves in time with the music and singing their part as they came across the security room. _

_**Here we come**_

_**Here we go**_

_**We gotta rock rock rock**_

_ Terry stood in the middle of the room, his fellow security guards surrounding him as he threw himself forward, as if to swim in the air. He pointed towards the side where another crewmember stood, jumping around, punching the air._

_**Easy come **_

_**Easy go**_

_**Now we are on top top top**_

_ The security crew smirked as they chased down another crew member disguised as a Romulan, tackling them to the ground before they stood up, Terry in front once again. As they all punched the air, pointing back out to the hallway. _

_**Feel the shot**_

_**Body rock**_

_**Rock it don't stop stop stop stop stop stop **_

_ Six more crewmembers, this time a mixture of red, gold and blue stood outside, a huge stereo held up behind them. They jumped down the hall, backing up before they threw up some glitter. The camera made its way though the glitter, finding itself inside another turbo lift. _

_**Round and round**_

_**Up and down**_

_**Around the clock clock clock**_

_ The three ensigns sand inside the turbo lift as they spun around before starting to jump up and down, the camera following their moves before a clock was placed in front of the camera, the hands moving quickly. _

_**Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday (Do it)**_

_**Friday, Saturday, Saturday and Sunday (Do it)**_

_ The clock was removed, showing that they were now in Engineering, Scotty in the center. The engineers smiled as they raced after each other, each holding up a sign with a day of the week on it. Some were up on the equipment, hanging there by a harness, holding their signs. _

_**We keep keep keep keep keep on going**_

_**We know what we say say**_

_**Party every day (Day-)**_

_**P-P-P-Party every day**_

_ The camera continued, reaching a huge group of engineers, each had on a feathery scarf, and a hat. They smiled as they ran around the room, grabbing tools before moving back, smirking as they said party, each one throwing glitter up in the air, before parting. The camera stopped, lowering to the ground as a shadow raced though the falling glitter. _

_**And I'm feeling (Woohoo) that tonight's gonna be a good night**_

_**That tonight's gonna be a good night**_

_**That tonight's gonna be a good good night**_

_**And I'm feeling (Woohoo) that tonight's gonna be a good night**_

_**That tonight's gonna be a good night**_

_**That tonight's gonna be a good good night**_

_**Woohoo**_

_**That today's gonna be a good day**_

_**That today's gonna be a good good day**_

_ The glitter fell away, revealing the command crew. Jim in the center, Spock and Bones on either side of him. Kaly stood off to the side, next to Bones a pleased smile on her face as she looked over at the camera, Aki and Terry standing next to her. Besides Spock stood Uhura, followed by Scotty, Sulu and Chekov. Behind them stood crewmembers from the ship, each one smiling. _

_ They sang together in unison, all laughing together, as well as Spock, as they all moved to the beat. The crew member from the beginning holding up as cardboard cutout of Pike in the back, waving it around. _

_ The sand the last two lines together, yelling it though the ship before smiling throwing their hats and more glitter up in the air. Spock and Jim stepped forward, gesturing for Kaly to follow them, her tan cheeks flushed pink. _

_ "I hope you enjoyed our video Pike! As you can tell me and Spock aren't fighting any more and are working at becoming the best crew in Starfleet," Jim said, laughing as he slung his arm around Kaly's shoulder, the crew still cheering in the background. "And you got to hand it to our girl Kaly," he ruffled her long blue hair, "she carried that camera thought the ship!"_

_ "May you have a good day Admiral," Spock said, the smile still spread across his face. "I will deter you now. I have not had any chocolate and am not intoxicated when sending or making this video."_

_ "Don't expect any more messages about complaints for a while!" Jim said, as the three backed up, moving back to their original spots._

_ "Have a good day Admiral Pike!" The crew shouted, smiling and laughing before the video went black. _

Pike sat back, his eyes wide. Spock…Spock had just sung and _smiled_ and he wasn't drunk! Pike looked back at the screen, shaking his head, a small smile spreading across his face as he took out a chip, recording the video on it before logging off.

"I'll just keep this. Might be able to scare the other Admiral's with it one day," Pike laughed, placing the chip in a safe location before sitting back, looking down at a picture of the Enterprise and her crew. "I don't know why I am so surprised. It's just like Jim and Kaly to do something like this….and I guess Spock as well now!"

**T'Slash: **(grins like a loon) Okay I was laughing while writing this! Terry too! I hope you all enjoyed this little fun I had here! It was really a stress reliever! I will try and update Drunk 2 tomorrow but no promises I do have final to worry about. Also I hope everyone who is suffering like me enjoys this and gets a good laugh! Well I hope you all really enjoyed this and it made you laugh! Don't forget to review!


End file.
